Petal
by monkey pest
Summary: well well well look at me starting a long term fanfic...anyways this is about squidward and new character i invented :D Petal really sucky summary but whatever u got to read to find out more. i'll rate lowish 4 now but it might go higher!
1. Prologue

**Petal**

**Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Petal…. SPONGEBOB RULES**

**Prologue**

"Hey Gary, guess what I've got!!" an excited Spongebob yelled to his pet snail who was just enjoying an afternoon nap.

"Me'ow"

"A NEW COMPUTER WITH WIRELESS INTERNET ACTION!"

Spongebob Squarepants pulled out a computer from the middle of no-where and started to set it up...

- - 

A 22 year old woman was writing in a pad. She was frustrated. Petal had been working on her transformer belt for 6 years now and it still wasn't right. The lady sighed. To put her mind of things she went to check her Myspace account…

- - 

"GARRRY, IT'S DONE", sung a happy sponge as he logged online. Gary was asleep in the corner again.

Spongebob decided to Google his name seeing if anyone else had his name in the ocean. He didn't expect what he saw though…

- - 

Petal had no new profile visits or comments or anything! - She never felt more alone. She went to see if their were any new members…

- - 

15 minuets later, Spongebob had a new Myspace account. He was chuffed that he was a celebrity above the water- he couldn't wait to tell Patrick.

After finding that most of the Google searches for his name were Myspace accounts, he believed it was only fitting if he- the real Spongebob Squarepants- had one too. He refreshed his webpage and saw he already had a new message! It read:

_Dear Spongebob2653_

_I just read your profile and you seem very interesting- even if you're overly obsessed with a children's TV show…_

_Anyways, I hope you add me to your buddies' list- I would like to get to know you._

_Chow 4 Now_

_-Princess Petal-_

**Woo Prologue If Finished (I know It Is Very Short) Going to Make A Start On Chapter 1 Next- Stay Tuned!!!**


	2. Pirate Water Vollyball

**Petal**

**Disclaimer- Same as before**

**Chapter 1- Pirate Water Volleyball**

(1 year later)

_Hey SB, you will never guess what…_

_Guessed Yet_

_MY TRANSFORMER BELT'S COMPLEAT!!!_

_I managed to get it working last night- I turned my rabbit into a hamster! (Didn't think Yotsuya- the rabbit that is- was happy so I turned him back! Then I turned him into a water snail and he seemed happy about it lol.) I also turned myself into a duck!_

_It's cool seeing the world from a ducks POV…_

_Anyways- you do know what this means- I can move to Bikini Bottom!!!_

_I've always felt I don't belong here, I have no friends, family, boyfriend…(well I guess that's what happens when you run from home at the age of 12) I've done alright though, got a leaky roof over my head, a 22nd hand PC from the 80's (I'm surprised it supports the internet lol), and lots of technical tools from work. But I can't stand it here in England and no other countries interest me. _

_Well id better get ready- it's free swim day at the local swimming baths for anyone dressed as a pirate._

_Please let me know ASAP about moving to BB._

_Chow 4 now_

_Luv ya my Spongey Pal_

_Petal_

The young female clicked the send button and giggled with excitement. Petal loved the thought of living with Spongebob- it excited her so much.

As she got changed into her pirate costume, thinking what Spongebob might reply, little did she know what was happening down in Bikini Bottom…?

- - 

_Dear Petal… Have you thought things through properly? Because you can't just suddenly appear in Bikini Bottom. I mean, you will need somewhere to live, you welcome at mine but the pineapples cramped for space already._

_You will also need money, a job and all sorts of other things._

_But if you do move here after careful planning, I will look forward to it._

_Anyways- I'll be away all weekend with Patrick and the annual Jelly fishing weekend._

_Spe-_

"SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Spongebob jumped and closed his webpage quickly. He ran out of his pineapple and saw Patrick outside Squidward's House.

"SPONGEBOB!!!!!!!" Squidward yelled form his window. "Will you tell Patrick to stop throwing bloody rocks on my door!"

"Patrick, is this true?" Spongebob questioned his buddy.

"I thought it was your house", Patrick said.

Spongebob sighed. "Patrick, you know where I live! Anyways what did you want?"

"The bus is here"

"WHAT!!!" Spongebob saw that Patrick was telling the truth. Across the road stood a shinny red bus full of children chanting "Jellyfishing! Jellyfishing!" over and over.

Spongebob panicked! He hadn't even got anyone to watch Gary.

"Patrick, we can't go yet!"

"Why not Buddy"

"Because of Gary!" Spongebob ran over to the bus driver. "Excuse me sir, but how long are you willing to wait- as I'm in a bit of a dilemma right now!"

The sulky bus driver sighed. "Listen mate, I'm in a bus full of spoiled kids! I'm going in 5 minuets!"

Spongebob thanked the man and went back to Patrick.

"Pat, what I'm I going to do! I still haven't got anyone to watch Gary!"

"Can't Squidward mind him?" Patrick suggested.

"I'm not too sure; you remember what happened last time! Gary was starving to death!!! But I suppose I have no other choice."

Spongebob ran to Squidward's house and knocked 5 times on his door until Squidward opened it and shouted, "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PATHETIC SPONGE!"

"Hi Squidy! You don't mind looking after Gary for me while I and Patrick are away this weekend?"

"Yeah yeah is it means you idiots stop disturbing me!"

"Great! Just remember to actually feed him this time. See you Monday Squidy!"

"Bye Bye Squidward", called Patrick from the bus, Spongebob running after him.

And before you could say _Spongebob Rocks_ the bus was gone. Spongebob sat in the bus thinking about Petal. "At least I sent that email. Maybe she will at least think about things before moving here", Spongebob thought to himself. He did send the email- didn't he?

- - 

Petal looked at her reflection. She thought her pirate costume was ok but nothing special. A red bandana held back her mad curly blonde locks and the red polka dot bikini could be seen though her white chiffon top. "Well I don't really care how I look, as long as I can go swimming for free I'm happy enough", she said to Yotsuya as she put on her fake hook hand. "Well Yotsuya, you better go in your hutch. I'm not sure what time I'm gonna be back". Petal picked up her furry friend and placed him in his hutch. With one last look in the mirror she gave herself a satisfied nod and left the small flat.

…

"Whoa!" Petal couldn't help but stare and the many people dressed as Pirates. Some people had made much more of an effort with there costumes; there was one guy with a parrot! When Petal managed to tear herself away from the parrot, she dived into the pool and started swimming. Petal couldn't help but smile. She hadn't been swimming in years; it was too expensive for her. The time slipped away as she swam back and forth until someone came up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am but where a person short. You don't mind joining our team don't you?" Petal looked up and saw parrot guy holding a volleyball. The guy had a pirate hat and an eye patch on. He also had a big bushy brown beard and chocolate brown eyes. He grinned and placed the ball under his arm then held out his hand. "My names Patchy. Patchy the pirate."

"He's a bit into this pirate thing", Petal thought and decided to play along. She shook his hand. "Petty the pirate. Nice to meet you Patchy"

…

An hour flew by and Petal saw herself talking more and more to 'Patchy'. His parrot was called Polly and was a nuisance. He lived in California and was in England for the next Spongebob Squarepants Convention. "You like Spongebob?" Petal exclaimed when Patchy told her this.

"Yup. I'm president of the fan club!"

"Cool. Spongebob is great"

"You like Spongebob too?"

"Like him, he's my pen pal"

"Really, can you give me his address? I can't believe you know Spongebob!"

"I can't go around had out his email to people he doesn't even know. I will email him later and ask him if he doesn't mind."

While they talked they played Pirate Water Volleyball and Petal saw she had a bit of a talent for it. Sadly she doesn't have the money to practice this talent though.

…

_Hey SB_

_Looks like you haven't had time to reply to my last email yet but ignore it anyways._

_My life has just turned around! You know I told you I was swimming today dressed as a pirate. Well I met this gut there. He was called 'Patchy the Pirate' and was from California. He was very nice and was a really big fan of you. (He wants me to give him your email address, but I said I'll ask you first) Anyways we're meeting up later (yes- on a DATE) at a fancy restaurant and I can't wait to see him de-pirated! I wonder what his name really is, maybe Patrick…_

_Anyways I'd better get ready. I g2g in over an hour and I still haven't cleaned Yotsuya's hutch!!!_

_Chow 4 now_

_Petal_

**Well that's that done! Going to make a start on chapter two straight away. Bubi!**


	3. Naughty Neighbour

**Petal**

**Disclaimer- Same as always**

**Colourful language in this chapter!!!!**

**Chapter 2- Naughty Neighbour**

It was 9 pm in Bikini Bottom. Squidward had been playing his clarinet for the last 4 hours. Without Spongebob and Patrick around he had been able to play in peace. Squidward had just finished playing and was about to start again when he saw the clock.

"Crap. I forgot about Gary!" Squidward shouted and ran out of is house and into the pineapple.

"Me'ow", Gary look up from the empty food bowl which he has been staring at since Spongebob left.

"Gary, I'm so sorry", Squidward apologised to the hungry snail and emptied a can of 'Snail Chow' into the bowl.

Satisfied that Gary was OK, Squidward took to leave the house when something caught his eye. Spongebob had left his computer on and a starfield screensaver played on the monitor. Squidward told himself he shouldn't but curiosity got the better of his and he walked to the computer and moved the mouse. Moments later Spongebob's desktop appeared. Squidward sat down in the chair and pulled himself closer to the desk. His desktop background was a picture of Gary and Spongebob outside the pineapple. Squidward saw an MSN icon and he placed his tentacle on the mouse and double clicked on it. A webpage popped up and Squidward saw 2 emails in the inbox. Squidward was telling himself over and over not to read them, but he clicked on the inbox anyway. He saw that they where both from the same person, someone called Petal, and that only one of them hasn't been read. After a quick glance around the pineapple, Squidward saw Gary asleep next to his food bowl and he knew it was safe to continue. Squidward clicked on the first email which Spongebob has already read and started to read.

…

'_I've always felt I don't belong here, I have no friends, family, boyfriend…(well I guess that's what happens when you run from home at the age of 12) I've done alright though, got a leaky roof over my head, a 22nd hand PC from the 80's (I'm surprised it supports the internet lol), and lots of technical tools from work. But I can't stand it here in England and no other countries interest me.' _Squidward was confused as he read this. What the hell was England? Who was this girl (he presumed it was a girl) who wanted to move here? Squidward continued.

'_Well id better get ready- it's free swim day at the local swimming baths for anyone dressed as a pirate._

_Please let me know ASAP about moving to BB._

_Chow 4 now_

_Luv ya my Spongey Pal_

_Petal'_

Squidward was now really confused. Some random woman (or man) was considering moving to Bikini Bottom. "What the hell is Spongebob up to talking to this strange creature that doesn't seem to know anything about the ocean", Squidward thought to himself. He wanted to know more so he opened up the next email.

…

'_Anyways I'd better get ready. I g2g in over an hour and I still haven't cleaned Yotsuya's hutch._

_Chow 4 now_

_Petal'_

Things where as confusing as ever, but Squidward found himself wanting to meet this person. He worked out that it was a land creature sending these emails and that she and Spongebob must have known each other for a while now.

Squidward was about to leave when the computer made a small beeping noise. Squidward looked and saw another new message. It was from Petal. Squidward opened it eagerly!

_SB- I need to know right now about moving to BB. I have just had the worst night of my life._

_I was really excited about going on a date. I picked out my special dress that I've only ever worn twice. (Dates gone wrong) I love the dress as the yellow details really make the blue of my eyes stand out._

_OK that's enough about the dress._

_Anyways I turn up at the restaurant a bit early so I decided to get a table. After 10 mins, I heard someone having an argument in the next room (main lobby). I wasn't paying much attention until I heard someone say 'Petty the Pirate'. The blood ran from my face when I heard this and I went to investigate. When I went into the main lobby, I saw Patchy (still in his costume) and a waiter arguing. The waiter was telling Patchy he couldn't enter the restaurant dressed the way he was and Patchy was saying that it was against he rights. No one seemed to have noticed me so I made a small cough noise. The two men looked up and Patchy's face dropped when he saw me. _

"_Petty?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Excuse me ma'am but I suggest that you and this freak show should leave or I'm going to have to call the authorities", the waiter said to me. I nodded and led myself and Patchy out of the restaurant._

"_PETTY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT'S WITH YOUR CLOTHES?" All I could do was stare at Patchy. He was questioning what I was wearing! _

_Patchy continued, "Petty, I can't believe you lied to me!"_

_I couldn't take no more. "Patchy, what the hell are you on about? Why are you still dressed as a pirate?"_

_Patchy just looked at me and told me that I was a traitor to the name of pirates and that I should fuck of home because I'm a 'Fucking lying whore' (his actual words)_

_My eyes where starting to fill up. "So you're saying you're a real pirate? Patchy, I can't believe this! Will yo-"_

"_Fuck off Petty; I don't talk to traitors like you!"_

_So here I am, crying my eyes out because the only thing stopping myself disappearing from the human world turns out to have a slight 'problem' with pirates._

_Spongebob, Can you please hurry and reply to this! I need to know how to get to Bikini Bottom before I kill myself or something!_

_And I can't leave Yotsuya on his own so he will be coming too._

_Petal_

Squidward couldn't think straight. He had to do something. The girl was going to kill herself for god's sake. But he couldn't send an email, Spongebob will find out that Squidward had been looking at his emails and has been a naughty neighbour. "But what if I send the email as if I'm Spongebob and delete the newest emails. And then he will never find out", Squidward thought to himself. "Spongebob would be so surprised to see his pen pal! If anything, I've been a good neighbour." Squidward clicked on the reply button and started to type:

_Dear Petal. I'm so sorry to here about the whole Patchy thing for starters. You should get over the jerk!_

_Anyways we should meet at Goo Lagoon on Monday afternoon. That's the easiest place to get to if you're a land creature. At the end of the Pacific Ocean you will reach Bikini Atoll. All you have to do then is float down and you're at the Goo lagoon!_

_I'll bring Squidward with me too._

_See you Monday._

_Love Spongebob._

_Ps- sorry I never replied sooner._

Satisfied with what he wrote, he clicked send.

Moments later there was a reply.

_Hey SB. Thank you so much for the directions. I will have to use my emergency money to get to Bikini Atoll but I will make it._

_Really Really REALLY can't wait to see you and Squidward (bring Patrick too) next Monday. Better stop typing as I have A LOT to do (sell personal belongings and house, get next boat to Bikini Atoll) but it will be worth it._

_See you Monday_

_Chow 4 now_

_Petal_

And with a smile, Squidward deleted all evidence of his presence.

**Woo two chapters in one day. I'm really getting into writing this now. As you can see- the story is finally kicking off so WOO HOO!**

**Bubi!**


End file.
